1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for compressing refuse within a container, and more particularly, to hydraulically operated rams, or piston and cylinder assemblies, which can be actuated to compress refuse into a relatively small space within a container.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Recently, several types of hydraulically operated refuse compacting devices have been provided and marketed, and some of these devices are susceptible to operation by household water pressure. Some of these devices are double acting hydraulic piston and cylinder assemblies and function quite well, provided there is sufficient strength in the container into which the garbage or refuse is compressed to prevent splitting or damage. Among the prior patents which have issued on these types of devices may be cited U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,694 to Miller et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,066 to Charles; U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,773 to Clay; U.S. Pat. No. 3,691,967 to Mettatal; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,855 to Longo.